What Is Love?
by Miss Poison
Summary: Draco is a veela, and he is destined to fall in love with the one soul who is perfect for him. And they will find each other and show each how much they love can outlast any obstacles. And they will have a bond that is unlike anything he has ever felt. But then why does he feel like there is nothing but darkness waiting for him? WARNING SLASH, MPREG, SEXUAL CONTENT


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Pairing; I am not entirely sure yet…..but I will let you know when I figure it all out. As for Draco, I do know who he will be paired with but you will need to just wait and see.**

**WARNING!**

**This contain SLASH boy/boy don't read if you don't like it. There will be very explicit sexual content in later chapter, and almost definitely mpreg. And there may even be a little incest…..twincest? Let me know if you want to see that in later chapters… And yes there will be swearing so this is not for those who are easily offended.**

**Now please enjoy.**

___Dream___

_{It is dark and Draco can't see anything around him, he looks around trying to look for something his eyes can focus on but he finds nothing._

'_I give up.' He sighs. _

_Earlier he tried to make his way in this darkness but the only thing that accomplished was him running into various things that he could not see. So he decided the safest place to be is where he is right now._

_He knows what this is but it's not supposed to be like this. This place is was supposed to be warm and bright but this place is neither of those things. And plus 'he' is not here, 'he' needs to be here. Nothing is the way it is supposed to be. This doesn't feel right, this is all wrong. _

_Draco knows there should be a light somewhere and when he finds the source of that light then he would stop feeling the emptiness that fills his heart and all of this darkness would fade away. He knows that his heart should feel a pull towards this light and that he will know where to go. But there is no light and there is no pull._

'_This isn't the way Mother said it would be. She said this would be the happiest moment in my life.' Draco feels a tear slip free and slide down his cheek. 'But then why do feel like I can't breathe? Why would Mother lie to me?'_

_Draco feels the darkness close in on him. It reaches every part of him, compressing his soul in its cold hands. It wants to claim every inch of him, this makes Draco scream. It can't have him, it will never have him. There is only one soul that can ever have him because he is already theirs. Forever and ever and always. He must not let anyone else ever touch, but the darkness persists in its advances, reaching for his deepest parts. Caressing his soul, tearing his heart, clouding his mind. But he doesn't give in, he can't.}_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Draco_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's eyes open suddenly and gasps as his lungs demand for oxygen. He can't breathe and he isn't sure he wants to because every breath he can manage is only filled with pain. The tears now come in a steady stream and show no sign of stopping. The pain in his chest is so great that he curls himself in to a tight ball, bringing his legs to his chest and his arms around himself, trying to shield his heart from the pain that won't go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Narcissa_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa watches her son from her spot in the corner of his room, her motherly instincts tell her to go to him and comfort him by telling him everything will be okay. But she knows better than that, it would only cause her son pain if she were to touch him. After the first Soul Sighting a veela become sensitive to touch and is filled with immense pain every time some else, other than their mate, touches them. So she sits quietly and watches as her son sobs and desperately tries to breathe. She does not know what could cause him so much pain only minutes after getting his inheritance.

'I will find out what is wrong and I will fix it, if this is the only thing a may do to ease your pain then I will do so.' She swears to her now sleeping son.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_Why me? Why must I go through this pain.' _

Draco feels the tears sting against his skin but he doesn't care. His Malfoy pride was forgotten, he just wished that the emptiness was filled and the pain was gone. He wished he didn't have to go through this. He wished that he was truly a pureblood. He wished that his mother would leave him alone to cry. He wished that his father was here with him.

He wished he did not have a mate.

**So there we have it, my first attempt at a fan fiction.**

**If you love it, tell me how much**

**If you hate, it tell me why**

**If you want me to add something, tell me what**

**If you are hungry….well that's your problem**

**Tell me if you want me to continue because I will if just even one person likes it enough to want more, but if there is no interest in it then I have no reason to continue. So please tell me what you want and I will see what I can do.**


End file.
